Enchanted
by kristygirl4u
Summary: I wrote this exactly from the movie. the same exact dialogue. Though, i added lots of extra details. Mostly the main character's inside feelings. All the real Enchanted credits goes to Disney Studios. I'm not taking credit for any of it.
1. Chapter 1

Enchanted  
(The exact movie)  
Chapter 1: True Love's Kiss

Disclaimer: I didn't write Enchanted. All that credit goes to Disney Studios. I just tried to make this exactly like the movie. (Sorry if some of the dialogue is wrong. I try to make this as exact as possible.)

Everything starts as 2D, Cartoon, at first.

"Giselle, Giselle, how's this for your statue?" the birds chirped.

"Oh, it's wonderful. Thank-you," Giselle responded and took the nut shells from the birds.

"You're welcome!" they chirped back.

"Come on, come on, come on, move it. We have got a face to put together here while it's still engraved in our subcranium!" the chipmunk, Pip, shooed them away.

"Oh, Pip, it was such a lovely dream. We were holding hands, and dancing, and-" Giselle was cut off.

"And these for the eyes?" a rabbit said, giving her two blue gems.

"Blue? Oh, how did you know? And they sparkle, just like his," Giselle said dreamily. "Ok, there we go," Giselle said and adjusted the gems as eyes. She gasped," Yes! That's it!"

"Ok, yea, yea. All yours, honey," Pip the chipmunk said to her.

"Presenting, my one true love, my Prince. My dream come true," Giselle said, and turned the statue toward the animals. All the animals "ooh-ed and ahh-ed". "Oh, my goodness!" Giselle gasped.

"Whoa, whoa, what's the problem?" Pip asked her.

"Oh, I didn't give him any lips," Giselle said and sighed.

"Does he have to have lips?" a fawn asked.

"Of course! When you meet this someone, who was meant for you," Giselle said, and paused, then started singing,"Before two can be one, there's something you must do."

"Do you pull each other's tail?" the rabbit asked.

"Do you feed each other's beak?" the bird asked.

"No," Giselle said giggling, then started singing again, "There is something sweeter, everybody needs. I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss. And a Prince I'm hoping to come with this. That's what brings ever aftering so happy."

The rabbits and the raccoon were trying to lift the turtle to give Giselle a rose, and Giselle continued singing, "That is why we need lips so much. For lips are the only things that touch. So to spend an endless life to play. Just find who you love, through true love's kiss." Giselle stopped singing. "If we're going to find a perfect pair of lips, we're going to need a lot more help." Giselle went to the window and opened it, singing a melody, "Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah." The animals in the forst responded with the same answer, and came to help Giselle. Giselle tried many different things, then started singing again," SO to find an endless life to play, just find who you love, through true, love's, kiss."

Back at the castle, Prince Edward was hunting trolls.

"Look out below!" he called out, and the troll dropped to the ground.

"Amazing, Sire," his friend Nathaniel said running to him. "Your tenth troll this month. Oh, I love hunting trolls." He tried to climb up the troll's face to get up to where Prince Edward was standing. "Big trolls, little trolls, trolls, trolls, trolls. Ooops, sorry," he said to the troll.

"Oh, that's ok," it responded.

"Ah, trolls are fine to pass the time, but my heart longs to be joined in song," Prince Edward said then started singing, "I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss, and a-"

"Prince I'm hoping to come with this," a voice sang from the forest. It was the most beautiful voice Prince Edward had ever heard.

"Do you hear that, Nathaniel?" he asked his advisor.

"What? No, no, nothing at all," Nathaniel said stammering.

"Oh, I must find that maiden that belongs to that sweet voice," Prince Edward said , jumped on his horse, and ran to the forest,"Ride, Destiny!"

"Oh, no! All these years of troll chasing. Trying to keep him from finding a girl. Oh, the queen, she's not going to like this," Nathaniel said starting to worry, but then looked at the troll, and set him free.

The troll ran, not seeing Edward, past him.

"Oh, but you shall not prevail foul troll. That maiden is mine!" Prince Edward shouted.

Back at Giselle's house.

"Honey, do you really think, your dream boy, exists?" Pip asked her cautiously.  
"Oh Pip. I know he's out there somewhere," Giselle responded calmly.

Then the animals gazed out the window and fear shone in their eyes, but Giselle didn't see it," I, I, I ,I..."

"I, I, I what?" Giselle asked.

"I eat you know," the troll responded for the animals. He was right out the window. He made a grab for Giselle, but missed her. Giselle climbed out the other window and unto the tree. She went farther and farther to the tip of the branch.

"Oh, no, you don't, you big lug," Pip said climbing on the troll's head.

"Hmm?" the troll inquired, while going down. The branch couldn't put up with the weight that Pip had?

"Wow, I gotta lay off the nuts," Pip said rubbing his belly. Giselle climbed unto the other tree, and Pip jumped on it too. The troll flew through the air, never to be seen again.

"Pip!" Giselle exclaimed. She could't hold on much longer on the branch.

"Just, just, hold on honey, I'm gonna s-" Pip almost said, but Gisell's scream pierced through the forest. She fell through the trees, and then fell on something else. Prince Edward's horse!

"Oh, my gosh. It's you," she said dreamily again.

"Yes, it's me? And you are?" Prince Edward asked her.

"Giselle," she responded.

"Oh, Giselle! We shall be married in the morning!" he said then sang, "You're the fairest mai I've ever met. You were made-"

"To finish your duet," she continued, the sang together,"And in years to come we'll share a way. A week im true, love's, kiss."

They were unaware that Prince Edward's stepmother was watching their every move through her crystal ball. And boy, was she mad.

"Ah, so this is the little forest rat, who thinks she could steal my throne. Never!" she yelled and turned into a ferocious dragon.

The next day was wedding day, and Giselle was very nervous. When the carriage arrived, Nathaniel ran to open the door.

"Oh, am I late? I do hope I'm not late," she said.

"No, no."

"Thank goodness," she said sounding relieved.

"Hey, hey honey, wait!" Pip cried out after her."We ain't done with ya yet!"

The animals ran to Giselle to tie her sash on, and to put on her tiara. "Oh! Thank you!" She ran inside the castle gates and Nathaniel closed the door shut, hitting Pip in the face.

"What do we look like? Garbage? Close the door on me!" Pip said shouting at Nathaniel.

Giselle was as happy as ever. "And, and to think that in just a few moments Edward and I , that he and me, that we-" Giselle screamed. "Oh, my!" she said as an old hag popped up in her way.

"What a lovely bride," the had said.

"Oh, that's very kind of you but-"

"Oh, no, no, no. Granny has a wedding gift for you, child."

"Thank you, but i really should be going, you see-" Giselle was interrupted again.

"To the wishing well, dear," the had said, pulling her to a deep well.

"Oh, but all my wishes are about to come true," Giselle protested.

"A wish, on your wedding day. That's the most magical of all. Just close your eyes, my darling, and make a wish. That's right, lean in closer. Are you wishing for something?" the had asked Giselle.

Giselle leaned in closer the see down the well, "Yes, I am." She closed her eyes,"And they both lived happily ever after," Giselle said, but as soon as she said that, she felt she was being pushed down the well, and she screamed.

"Where did you send her, my Queen?" Nathaniel said running.

"To a place where there is no, happily ever after," Queen Narissa said hissing.

Giselle kept on screaming and wondered if she would ever hit the ground in this bottomless pit. Suddenly, she felt that she was floating. And she felt little pieces of something shiny start to hit her. At last, the last piece touched her and she was transported to a dark hole.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Where Am I?

Disclaimer: I didn't write Enchanted. All that credit goes to Disney Studios. I just tried to make this exactly like the movie. (Sorry if some of the dialogue is wrong. I try to make this as exact as possible.)

Giselle was gasping for air to breath, but it was hard because she wasn't ever this afraid in her life. She looked at her hands. They looked strange to her. Then she touched her hair. It felt strange. She didn't know where she was. She saw that she was sitting on some sort of porthole. She opened it slowly, not knowing what would be on the other side. When she opened it, she looked out just a little, and was afraid of what she saw. She knew she was definitely not in Andalasia anymore. She managed to get out of the man hole just in time to see two strange looking vehicles crashing into each other.

"Oh!" she gasped. Then she bumped into a table knocking down everything.

"Oh! Sorry!" she said. She looked among the crowd. "I, excuse me! I mean, I was wondering if one of you could direct me to the castle. Please, if you could point me to the castle. To the ball. To where my true love, Prince Edward-" Giselle said and screamed because she was startled. She was moving without her moving her feet! She got carried along by the crowd of people, and went down the escalator. When she came up, she was scared and didn't know what to do.

"Edward?" she asked quietly. "Oh, no." Giselle walked silently until she spotted an old man sitting on a bench. "Oh! Hello! Old man! May I sit with you? I'm very tired, and I'm scared. I've never been this far away from home before and I'm not sure at all where I am. If someone could show me just a bit of kindness. A friendly "hello" or even a smile I'm sure that it would lift my spirits up so much," Giselle said nervously. The old man smiled at something on her head ."Oh, you have a lovely smile," Giselle said. The old man swapped the tiara from Giselle's hair and started running away.

"Oh! Come back here! I need that!" Giselle cried out after him, and tried running after him, but in that puffy dress, she couldn't manage it. "You, are not a very nice old man!" Giselle said and formed her mouth into a pout. It started raining just them, and Giselle sighed.

Robert Philips was a divorce lawyer and right then, in the middle of a case.

"No! You're not getting him, Ethan!" a female voice yelled.

"You just want him because I want him!" a male voice yelled too.

"Well, I'm not letting you have him!" the female voice yelled again.

"Forget it, Phoebe! Hank is coming with me!" the male voice shouted at his wife.

"Wait, guys! I'm getting confused here. Who's Hank?" a lawyer said to the couple.

"Hank Aaron. Milwaukee Braves. His 1954 rookie card," Ethan said.

"A baseball card? That's what this gets down to? A baseball card?" Robert asked.

"You never loved Hank like I did!" Ethan yelled.  
"You never loved me like you loved Hank!' Phoebe said and started arguing all over again.

"Excuse me, Robert? It's time," Samantha walked into the room.

"Yes," Robert said.

"Could we do this in the morning at nine 'o clock?" Robert asked the other lawyer.

"Nine sounds good," he responded.

"Ok," Robert said walking out of the room.

"Hey. So after a whole day of that you still want to get engaged?" Sam asked Robert.

"Oh, please. Those people never had a crazy romantic win. It's not the same with Nancy and I," Robert said grabbing his jacket.

"Sure. None of that crazy romantic stuff," Sam said sarcastically.

"Come on. I mean, we're rational. We've taken the time to understand each other's strengths and weaknesses," Robert explained.

"Sounds like you're building a bridge. Have you told your daughter yet?" Sam asked.

"No, I haven't. Not yet. But I'm going to, tonight. That's the tricky part. I got her a present to ease her into it, though," Robert said calmly. He knew that Morgan like Nancy, but not that much.

"With news like this, I hope you bought her a Shetland pony," Sam said with a worried face.

"No. Something much better than that," Robert said with an evil grin.

Robert gets inside the cab and picks up Morgan from school(I'm guessing.)

"A book?" Morgan asks Robert, and looks at him like he's crazy.

"Come on, don't give me that look. I know it's not that fairytale book you wanted, but this is better. Look at this. See?" Robert asked and took the book from Morgan's hands. "Rosa Parks. Madame Curie. She was a remarkable woman who dedicated her life to research. Till she died from radiation poisoning."

Morgan looked at her father as if he were crazy, "She died?" Just then, Robert's phone started ringing.

"Yea hi. Tomorrow morning would be great, yea. Seven thirty? Yea, honey I'll call you later. Alright bye," Robert said and closed the phone. He turned to Morgan. "It was Nancy. She's a lto like the women in your book. Sweetie. I'm going to ask her to marry me," Robert said and Morgan's eyes widened.  
"What?!"

"Hey, you like her don't you? We all get along and spend time together," Robert said sighing.

"Where's she going to live?" Morgan asked her dad.

"She's going to live with us," Robert said plainly.

"Dad, she can't have my bedroom," Morgan whined.

"No, you don't have to give up your bedroom, no. Come on, It's going to be great. I promise. It's not like she's going to try to be your mother," Robert said. He had hoped Morgan wouldn't be so mad or sad about this idea. He guessed it was turning out fine.

"You mean, step-mother," Morgan corrected him.

"Right. She's going to be a nice step-mother. She's going to take you to school tomorrow, just you and her, for some grownup girl bonding time," Robert said. He wished Morgan would get along with Nancy better than they do.

"I'm only six," Morgan said, looking confused.

"You won't always be," Robert said with a smile.

Back outside in the rain, Giselle was very sad and worried. Not to mention afraid of what was going to happen next. But when she saw the castle, she was relieved. Except for one thing. It was a billboard. But she didn't know that then.Giselle got on top of a car, and reached for the billboard. She climbed all the way to the castle door.

"Hello? It's me. Giselle from Andalasia. Hello?" Giselle started knocking, "Is there anybody home? Please open the door," Giselle called out.

"Dad, why is there a princess on the castle billboard?" Morgan asked.

"Hmm? Oh, its a mannequin," Robert said not looking up.

"She's really there," Morgan said and opened the taxi door to see the billboard up close.

"Morgan, what are you doing? Get back in here! Morgan! Stop! Morgan!" Robert yelled after his daughter.

"Heyyy. Look!" Morgan said and pointed to the castle billboard.

"Stay here," he said to Morgan.

Then he looked up at Giselle, "Hey! Lady!"

Giselle looked down at him, "Oh, hello. I was wondering if maybe you could- woah woah!" Giselle said and waved her hands in the air to try to keep her from slipping.

"Hang on!" Robert yelled.

Giselle fell, but caught the rim of the billboard. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, so she had to let go.

"Catch her, Daddy!" Morgan yelled.

Robert tried to make sure he would be able to catch her from the angle from where he was standing. Then when she slipped, he caught her. Only halfway. He fell on the floor bruising his elbows.

"Are you ok?" he asked Giselle.

"I, I'm fine," Giselle responded.

"Are you ok?" Morgan came running to where they fell.

"I'm I'm fine," Giselle said once again.

"What were you doing up there?" Morgan asked her. At that moment, she was convinced that Giselle was a princess.

"I, I was looking for some help. You see I've been wandering very far and long tonight. And I'm afraid nobody's been very nice to me," Giselle said with a sad face.

Robert, who was still rubbing his elbow looked up and said sarcastically,"Yeah. Welcome to New York."

"Thank you," Giselle said with a smile. Robert had absolutely no idea who she was or where she had come from, but he knew she was totally confused and didn't know sarcasm when she heard it.

"Oh, are you sure you're alright?" Robert asked again.

"Oh, yes," she responded. She didn't know why they were asking her the same question three times, because she already gave the same response twice. Giselle knew she wasn't hurt.

"Do you want me to call someone for you?" Robert asked her, though afraid of what she might say. He had to admit she was beautiful, but he already had Nancy, and he almost didn't believe this woman was from earth.

"Well, I don't think they'd hear you from here," Giselle responded as if making a point.

"What?" Then thunder was heard through the sky.  
Robert brought Giselle to his apartment to stay for a little while. When they got out of the elevator, Robert said," Morgan, show her the way please."

"Then, the had told me to look deep into the well, and wish for my heart's desire, but I must've looked very far because I fell, down, down, down. And then I climbed out of this big round hole, and then I got very lost, until I fell off of the castle, and now here I am. With you!" GIselle exclaimed happily.

"Is this a big habit of yours? Falling of of stuff?" Robert asked. He thought she was making it up.

"Well, usually someone catches me. But, not to worry. I'm certain that Edward is already searching for me. No doubt by morning he will come rescue me from this strange land. Take me home and the two of us can share in true love's kiss, " Giselle explained.

"True love's kiss," Robert said. Now he knew this woman was truly crazy.

"It's the most powerful thing in the world," Giselle said with an unreadable expression.

"Right," Robert said.

"Now if only I could find a place to rest my head for the night," Giselle said.

"What kind of place?" Robert inquired the young lady.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe a nearby meadow, or, or a hollow tree," Giselle said smiling again.

"A hollow tree." Robert knew this woman was crazy, but he knew she always smiled, for a fact. He was starting to like her, but he already had Nancy. He had to put that in his head.

"Or a houseful of dwarves, I hear they're very hospitable," Giselle said as if nothing was wrong.

"Like I said, I could only let you in for a minute, dry you off, and use the phone if you like. Morgan come on, it's bedtime," Robert said going inside his apartment.

"That's very kind of you," Giselle said. Only one problem. She couldn't fit through the door with that dress.

"What's with this dress of yours?" Robert asked.

"Oh, do you like it? I gathered the silk from my silkworm friends and spun it into thread on my spinning wheel," Giselle said trying to push through the door.

"You did this all by yourself?" Morgan asked. She was amazed that anyone could do this. Besides Nancy. She owned her own shop.

"Well, the mice and rabbits did help with the sewing," Giselle said, and pushed harder.

"They're good," Morgan said and pulled Giselle's hand as hard as she could, and guess what? Giselle fit through. Only the bottom of her dress tore off.

Morgan got dressed for bed, brushed her teeth and went to her father and asked him,

"Couldn't she sleep here, Daddy?" Morgan asked.

"Uh, no. That's a big no," Robert said writing something on paper.

Morgan sighed, and went to Giselle, who was sitting of the sofa.

"Are you really a princess?" she asked Giselle.

"Not yet," Giselle said and yawned,"but I will be, soon." Giselle rested her head on the pillow which was on the sofa.

Morgan tiptoed to her dad.

"Wow, Dad, she's really sleepy," Morgan said in a whisper.

"Oh, no. That's not acceptable, no," Robert said putting down the papers, and went to where Giselle was sleeping.

"You're not really gonna make her go, are you Daddy?" Morgan asked.

"I want you to go to bed please," Robert told his daughter.

"But I think she might be a real princess," Morgan protested.

"Morgan, just because she has on a funny dress, doesn't mean she's a princess. She's a seriously confused women, who's fallen into our laps," Robert said as quietly as possible, to not wake Giselle up.

"So you're not going to let her stay?" Morgan whined.

"Nope. Put on your nightgown and go to sleep," Robert said and kissed Morgan on her head.

"Ok."

Robert took out his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number for a cab.

"Hi, I need a car.116th and Riverson please. Thank you," Robert said and closed the phone. He looked carefully at Giselle. He thought she looked peaceful, especially after all she's been through. He liked the way she smiled even when she was sleeping. Even though Giselles drove him crazy, she was still wonderful. He smiled at her and wished her a good night. He really was starting to think she was truly a beautiful woman.

"Morgan?" Robert asked his daughter.

"What?"

"Come on, I want you to sleep in my room tonight," Robert said motioning to his room.

"Why?" Morgan asked.

"Just come on."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of enchanted, and not even halfway through the movie.  
Chapter 3 Knowing the World Around You

Disclaimer: I didn't write Enchanted. All that credit goes to Disney Studios. I just tried to make this exactly like the movie. (Sorry if some of the dialogue is wrong. I just added some extra details. I try to make this as exact as possible.)

At that moment, Prince Edward had jumped down that well along with Pip at his side.

"Fear not, Giselle. I will rescue you!" he cried out.

"Yea, but who's gonna rescue me??"Pip yelled. He was not really used to making himself fall on purpose.

"Alright, let's close it up!" a workman said, on that New York morning. Just then, Prince Edward jumped through the manhole, and took out his sword.

"Silence!" Prince Edward said.

"Guys, guys, I got it," the work man said.

"Your name peasant. Quickly!" Prince Edward said putting the sword on the workman's throat.

"Artie."

"Are you in league with the wicked old hag that sent my poor Giselle to this foul place, Artie?" Prince Edward asked. He was starting to loose his patience. Just then, Pip shot through the man hole, and Edward caught him, and looked at him,"Is this man party to this evil plot, chipmunk?"

All poor Pip could do as squeaking noises, and he gasped. He was used to talking, but now he couldn't. What was happening?

"Aww. Poor chipmunk. Speechless in my presence," Prince Edward said chuckling, then turned his gaze to Artie. "I'm saying, sir, don't try my patience."

"I, I don't know what you're talking about," Artie said trying to gasp for air, for Prince Edwards sword was at his throat.

"I seek a beautiful girl, my other half, the answer to my love's duet," Prince Edward tried to explain, not realizing his mistake.

"I'd like to find one of them too, you know?" Artie said.

"Well, keep a weary eye, Artie," Prince Edward said and tapped his shoulder. "Let's go, Pip!" and he ran away, jumping on the cars.

"Did you see that chipmunk?" Artie asked.

Back at Robert's apartment, Giselle was just waking up. She sat up, and rubbed her eyes. For a moment, she thought about what had happened last night. Could Robert really be this nice to a woman who he has never seen? She thought he was very kind. She liked the way he had made that face at her. Then suddenly, she looked around the room. It was a huge mess.

She gasped,"Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk. This just won't do." She went to the window and opened it. Giselle started singing that melody again,"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah." Giselle looked at the newspaper, while waiting for the animals to come. Rats came through the cabinets, pigeon's flew throught the window, and bugs came down the chimney.

"Hello. It's always nice to make new friends," Giselle clapped her hands,"all right everybody. Let's tidy things up". She started singing", Come my little friends as we all come sing a very happy working song. Merry little voice clear and strong. Come and roll your sleeves up so that we could pitch in. Cleaning crud up in the kitchen as we sing along. And you'll trill a cheery tune in the tub. As we scrub a stubborn mildew stain. Lug a hairball from the shower drain, to the gay refrain, of a happy working song. We'll keep singing with out a fail, otherwise we'd spoil it. Hosing down the garbage pail, and scrubbing up the toilet. How we all enjoy letting loose with a little la-da-da-dum-dum. While we're emptying the vacu-um. It's such fun to to hum. A happy working song. A happy working song. Oh, how strange a place to be, till Edward comes for me, my heart is sighing. Still, as long as I am here, I guess a new experience could be worth trying. Hey! Keep drying.You could do a lot when you have such a happy little tune to hum. While you're sponging up the soapy scum. We adore each filthy chore that we determine. So friends, even though you're vermin we're a happy working song. Singing as we fetch the detergent box. Or the smelly shirts and the stinky socks. Sing along If you cannot sing then hum along. As we're finishing our happy working song!Then, Giselle sits down on the sofa,"Ah, now wasn't this fun?"

Morgan wakes up to the sound of breaking glass and when she sees whats going on, she goes to wake up Robert.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Morgan tries.

"What? What is it?" Robert asks sleepily.

"Come! You have to come see!" Morgan says and pulls him by the hand.

"What? What's wrong? Are you ok?" he asks.

"Look!" Morgan says pointing to all the animals in the living room.

"Oh, my, gosh! Get out! out!" Robert yells as he throws the pigeons out one by one.

"What do I do with them?" Morgan asks her father, holding two rats by their tails.

"Put them outside! Open the door!" Robert orders. Finally, Robert and Morgan manages to shoo all the animals outside. Then, Robert hears humming coming from the bathroom. He's pretty sure it's Giselle.

"Stay here," Robert tells Morgan. He goes to the bathroom door, and asks,"Hello?"

"Come in!" is the answer he hears.

Robert opens the door just in time to see pigeons wrapping a towel around Giselle. He was guessing that she had taken a shower.

"Oh, I hope you had nice dreams," Giselle says to him.

"I think I'm still in one," Robert mumbles.

"This is a magical room. Where did the water come from?" Giselle asked and pointed to the water coming out of the shower.

"Um, oh, well, the water comes from the pipes," Robert said turning off the water.

"Where do the pipes get it?" Giselle inquired. She was confused. She didn't even know what a pipe was! But, she didn't want Robert to be upset so she just asked that.

"Uh, I don't know," Robert admitted. "From where do the pipes get it."

"Oh. It is magical," Giselle said smiling.

Morgan heard a knock at the door. When she opened it, she wasn't too happy.

"Hey girlfriend," the voice said. Guess who is was. There is only one person that calls Morgan 'girlfriend'. Nancy.

"Hi Nancy," Morgan said not sounding to sure of herself.

"What do you say? Are you ready to kick it?" Nancy said. She had a charming voice, Morgan had to agree, but she didn't really understand it when Nancy talked in grown-up talk.

"Kick what?" Morgan said making a face.

"Honey, why do you still have your pj's on?" Nancy asked pointing to Morgan's pajamas.

"It's been pretty busy around here," Morgan said holding back a giggle.

Nancy looked around, "Wow. It's really neat in here. Do you guys got a maid?"

"Not exactly," Morgan said giggling. The secret was only between her and Giselle.

Robert was wiping the floor, because it was wet.

"Don't worry. My friends will do that. Ah-ah-ah-ah- whoa-whoah!" Giselle gasped out loud, while Giselle and Robert tumbled unto the floor right outside the bathroom door, with Giselle right on top of Robert! Giselle started to giggle. She thought is was funny.Then, Nancy stepped in the hallway and saw Giselle on top of Robert. She had the wrong idea in her head.

"Robert?"

"Nancy?"

"Who is this?" Nancy asked pointing to Giselle.

"This is, this is nothing," Robert said and Giselle gasped.

"Oh! I'm I'm Giselle. I was on my way to the castle to get married," Giselle explained.

"She's married?" Nancy asked looking at Robert. She was furious with him.

"No she's not. Not yet," Robert said pushing Giselle to the wall.

"What does it mean "yet"?" Nancy demanded.

"Nancy, she was lost so I had to help her," Robert said softly so that Giselle wouldn't hear. No chance! She heard every word.

"With what?! Finding the shower?" Nancy asked.

"The shower. The shower is wonderful, Nancy. You really should get a shower sometime," Giselle told Nancy as if it were something new.

"Listen Nancy," Robert said, while Nancy was turning to leave. "Let's talk."

"Talk about what, Robert? How I never stay the night because we both agreed Morgan's here and we have to maintain some boundaries, and I thought I'm so lucky he's sensitive. And I realize you're worried about crown control!" Nancy exclaimed, remembering the talk they had a long time ago.

"We will talk later, and-"

"Don't bet on it," Nancy said firmly. She already made up her mind. How could Robert to this to her? Didn't he love her? She was beginning to be unset, but she was too mad to show it.

"How about bringing Morgan to school, you know some grownup girl bonding time," Robert tried.

"Why? So you could have some grownup girl bonding time? I don't think so," Nancy said and opened the door.

"But, just," Robert tried again.

As Nancy closed the door, Giselle called out, "Good-bye!" She didn't think that anything was wrong at the time. "Oh she is lovely."

"Get dressed, please, for school," Robert said to Morgan. And he ran out the door to catch up to Nancy. But he was too late. She already left. He went back upstairs and knocked on the door of the room Giselle was getting dressed in.

"Hello?" Giselle called out.

"Ok, look. We gotta go. I don't know what your deal is If you're waiting for Prince Charming or-"

"Prince Edward," Giselle corrected him.

"Whatever. I'll get you to a bus, a train, a plane, wherever. And then, that's it! I can't get involved after that," Robert said in frustration. Then Giselle opened the door, revealing her new dress.

"Where did you get that?" Robert was afraid to ask.

"I made it. Do you like it?" Giselle asked, then realized she did something wrong, by the look on Robert's face. "You're unhappy."

"You made a dress out of my curtains?!" Robert exclaimed, seeing the cut outline of a dress on his curtains.

"You are unhappy. I am so sorry-" Giselle started to apologize.

"Oh, I'm not unhappy. No. I'm angry," Robert said firmly.

Giselle looked puzzled. She had never heard this word before,"Angry?"

"Yes it's an unpleasant emotion. Have you ever heard of it?" Robert inquired sarcastically.

"Oh, I've heard of it, but-"

"You have created an unnecessary problem with Nancy that I now have to resolve. See the fact is, I was just about to make a serious step forward. A proposal actually. And now she's got it in her mind that you and I-" Robert said sounding as angry as Nancy now.

"Kissed?" Giselle suggested with a gasp.

"Yea, something like that."

"Oh, my," Giselle said, then thought for a moment," Maybe you should sing to her."

"Sing to her," Robert said it as if it were the dumbest suggestion in the world.

"To reassure her of your affections. You need to rush to her side, and hold her in your arms, and pour your heart out in beautiful ballads," Giselle said, singing the last two words. "And then she'll know for sure." Giselle sighed, then realized that Robert was looking at her in a weird way,"Why are you staring at me?"

"Nothing. It's like you escaped from a homeward car or something," Robert said, and Giselle laughed, thinking it was something nice he had said to her. She was truly falling in love with him, even though she had known him for only half a day. Giselle thought he was kind, handsome, and compliments people a lot. Not only that. Robert was starting to like Giselle too. Even though she might seem like she was from a different planet, she was sweet, and acted very kind to him, even though he wasn't as hospitable as he should have been. She also smiled a killer smile, that could attract anyone.

"Is that a bad thing?" Giselle asked.

He looked at Morgan.

"School! We're late! We gotta run!"Robert exclaimed, and ran to get dressed,

Back in Andalasia, Queen Narissa was spying on her through the well. She wasn't just any quees. She had lots of magical powers.

"Wouldn't she like to come crawling back here to teal my throne," Narissa said gripping her hand. "Cast me aside like I was some royal rubbish. What the..?"

"Prince Edward won't find her," Nathaniel said reassuring her.

"Perhaps he will!" Narissa protested.

Then Queen Narissa had an idea. "Oh, I wish there was someone who cared enough for me to go after him. Oh, a man like that. Strong, and brave. I'd do anything for him." The trick worked, because Nathaniel believe her.

"Never fear, my Queen. I will stop him!" Nathaniel exclaimed jumping into the well.

The workmen were just about to pack up and go home when they heard a loud bang from the man hole.

"What? Another one?Where are all these people coming from?" Artie asked.

"Let me guess. You're looking for a girl too," Artie guessed sarcastically.

"No. I'm looking for a Prince actually," Nathaniel protested and looked strangely at the workmen.

Then Nathaniel spotted Edward on a bus waving his sword,"You've met your match, you bellowing beast!" he said and stabbed the bus;

"Everybody, stay on the bus," the bus driver said as she pulled to a stop.

"Giselle? My love? The steal beast is dead peasants. I have et you all free," Prince Edward said laying down on his stomach on the bus. The bus driver was furious and said," Are you crazy? Nobody stabs my bus! I'll tear you apart. Do you hear me? You get down here right now!"

"Madame," Nathaniel said calmly.

"Nathaniel, old friend," Edward said waving.

"You? A friend of his? Crazy tightwearin- I'll rip both of you apart! Don't you roll your eyes at me!" the bus driver exclaimed, and Nathaniel touched her hair. "Ahh! A rat, get it off me get it off me!" But it was really Pip.

"Well, strictly speaking, he's a chipmunk," Edward said smiling.

"Sire. May I suggest we look elsewhere for your bride?"Nathaniel said with a hint of evil in his


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Where is My Home?

Disclaimer: I didn't write Enchanted. All that credit goes to Disney Studios. I just tried to make this exactly like the movie. (Sorry if some of the dialogue is wrong.I figured that since there is no book, i could write one for fun. I just added some extra details to it. I try to make this as exact as possible.)

"Sam, Sam. Please don't tell me Mrs.Banks is already here," Robert said rushing into the main office.

"Mrs.Banks is already here. Yea along with Mr.Banks and his lawyer," Sam said pointing to the office on the second floor.

"Great. How long have they been here?" Robert asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Sam asked him.

"No, I don't. I need you to handle something for me. See this girl over here?" Robert said pointing to Giselle who was staring at the fish in the fish aquarium.

"Who is she?" Sam asked him making a face.

"I have no idea. I'm pretty sure she's of out of town," Robert said stating the last sentence as if he were sure she was out of town.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Sam asked him.

"Find out where she's from and get her a plane ticket. And make sure it's cheap because I'm paying for it. And if Nancy calls me, I need to talk to her,"Robert said running to Giselle. "Giselle. Giselle, don't drink that, ok? I have a very important meeting, and Sam is going to get you home. Sam, this is Giselle. Giselle, this is Sam," Robert said the introductions fast.

"Hi," Sam said acting friendly.

"Stay out of trouble," Robert warned Giselle. He knew she was going to cause some trouble, but he hoped Giselle had gotten the message.

"Oh, eww,"Sam whispered as soon as Giselle spit out the fish she had in her mouth.

"Nice to meet you," Giselle said smiling, as if nothing just happened.

"Nice to meet you too," Sam said whispering.

Back at a restaurant, Nathaniel was pretending to be a cook, so he could have a chance to talk to Queen Narissa. Guess where she decided to appear? In a soup.

"Nathaniel. Nathaniel, here. Nathaniel!" Narissa yelled loud enough so that only Nathaniel would hear her.

"Your majesty?" Nathaniel asked and lifted the lid.

"Finally, finally, I'm boiling in here. Have you found her yet?" Narissa asked suddenly.

"I'm afraid I haven't, my lady," Nathaniel said.

"Time is of essence. We can't risk my stepson bringing the girl back," Narissa said with a hiss.

"He shan't, your majesty. I swear it," Nathaniel said.

"No he shall not. I attend to make absolutely certain of that," Narissa said with a fake grin.

"But your majesty, how exactly did you-" Nathaniel stopped because he saw one of the cooks staring at him. It must've looked pretty weird for someone to talk to soup. Then he pretended that he was complimenting the soup, "ever end up tasting so delicious, mmm." Then three crisp red apples bobbed out of the soup. "Poison apples, my lady. You mean you want me to...?"

"Well, Nathaniel, my darling, if you ever want there to be a happily ever after for us," Narissa said again, thinking that her trick would work on Nathaniel again.

"Happily, ever, after? Oh, my lady," Nathaniel said dreamily.

"Oh, Nathaniel, it won't be so difficult. It's just one bite. That's all it takes. One small bite, to drag her into a deep, dark, and troubled sleep. And when the clock strikes twelve, that precious little pretender to my throne will be gone," Narissa said chuckling. Nathaniel took all three apples and put them in his cloak.

"It shall be done, my lady, I swear it," Nathaniel said winking.

"Yes, you'll find the girl at Columbus Cir-" Narissa couldn't continue because a cook took a ladel full of the soup.

"My lady?" Nathaniel inquired. He looked carefully in the soup. Then, he saw Pip's reflection in it, crawling away. Pip started running, and Nathaniel right after him. Pip made it all the way to Prince Edward who was eating a sandwich. Pip tried to talk to Edward, telling him of what he had heard, but all he made was squeaking sounds.

"Please, please, Sire. Don't listen to that insane vermin. He ate some bad food or something. Maybe we should put him down, for his own good," Nathaniel said raising a knife to the little chipmunk's throat.

"Nathaniel, please, let him speak," Edward said to his advisor.

"But Sire. No, he's delirious," Nathaniel tried, but from the look on Edward's face, it didn't look like he was going to change his mind. Nathaniel let go of Pip, and Pip coughed. He took a moment to regain his energy, then he tried as hard as he could to make the squeaking noises as words. He pointed to his heart, and then tried to make out the word "Nathaniel", and then ribbed his hands together.

"Nathaniel?" Edward guessed.

"Mm-hmm, Nathaniel," Pip tried the words. After a few more gestures, Edward guessed.

"Nathaniel's glad to have me here." Pip's face showed that it was incorrect, so he tried again, making it look like a play. He made himself look fat, as to be pretending to be Nathaniel.

"Hi, you little girl," Pip said as Nathaniel. Then he hummed the song "True Love's Kiss", to tell the Prince that, he would be Giselle also. "Here." He pretended to be holding an apple, which was an ice cube.

"Oh, oh, I know this," Edward said.

"Apple?" Pip asked as Nathaniel.  
"Hmm? No thank-you," he said as Giselle.  
"Is good," he prompted.  
"Mmm, ok," he took a bite of the ice, and made himself to faint, as Giselle.

"You feel you die without me here!" the Prince guessed, and this time he was sure he was right. Pip became frustrated and Nathaniel, relieved.

Back at the office, Giselle was looking at the fish again, when Robert, Mr. and Mrs.Banks, and another lawyer, come out of a room.

"I, I have to say, that really went well. There's no reason not to be reasonable," Robert said, though he totally disagreed.

Sam gestured for Robert to go to her.

"She has no driver's license, no passport. I can't even find this place she comes from," Sam said. She knew that Giselle was crazy.

"What place?" Robert asked, though he knew where.

"Andalusia," Sam said quietly.

"Andalasia,"Robert corrected her.

"Whatever. I've called every travel agent, every airlines, I don't know if it's a country, or a city," Sam said staring at Giselle.

"Or a state," Robert suggested.

"Or a state of mind. And she told me it's just beyond The Meadows of Cheori, and The Valley of Contentment. I mean what is that all about?" Sam asked.

Giselle suddenly looked at Phoebe Banks and walked to her.

"Oh, my goodness. Your hair is lovely. Oh, you're beautiful," Giselle said. She thought that complimenting people would make them much happier.

"Thank you," Phoebe said sounding unsure.

"The man who holds your heart is a lucky fellow indeed," Giselle said a bit nervously.

"Well, try telling him that," Phoebe said firmly.

"I'm sure he already knows," Giselle said, then looked at Ethan Banks. "Are you him? You are very lucky, I mean look at the way her eyes sparkle. It's no wonder you're in love," Giselle said. She was proud of herself. She thought she had said the right thing. Robert ran to Giselle, and took her aside.

"Giselle, please. It's not like that alright? They're not together anymore,' Robert whispered at Giselle, but smiled at the Banks.

"I don't understand," Giselle said. She didn't understand, how they could be married, and yet again, not together.

"They're getting a divorce. Separating from each other," Robert said impatiently.

"Separating? For how long?" Giselle asked Robert.

"For ever," Robert said it as a statement,

Giselle gasped,"For ever and ever?" she asked.

"Yes."

Than Giselle started crying. She couldn't imagine a couple separating for ever and ever if they loved each other.

"Is she actually crying?"Ethan asked Robert.

"I, I can't help it. It's just so sad," Giselle said continuing to cry, but she said down on the couch.

"What kind of operation are you running here?" Phoebe demanded of Robert.

"Phoebe, please," Robert said.  
"This is so unprofessional," Phoebe said.

"Good morning," Robert's boss said, coming into the room.

"If you guys are trying to manipulate us, you could throw this whole deal out," Ethan lawyer said, and they left.

"What is going on here? Who's she?" Robert's boss inquired.

"Uh, this is a friend. No, you know what? She's an acquaintance," Robert said.

"Alright. You're the one who begged me to put you on the case, and this is what I get? I walk in here and find everyone upset? The girl's crying like her own Oprah," his boss said.

"I'll take care of it," Robert reassured him. He took Giselle by the arm and led her to the elevator.

"What is wrong with you?" Robert asked her.

"Me?" Giselle asked. She didn't know why he was upset with her. She didn't do anything wrong.

"Yes you. This whole cumbayata with the people routine. Those people are in real pain," Robert said getting angry.

"Well, of course they're in pain. They're separated forever. They're married one day and the next they're not. What an awful place this gets to be," Giselle said still sniffling.

"It's reality," Robert told her.

"Well, I think I prefer to be in Andalasia," Giselle said. She really did think that, and she wished she could go back home.

"I think I prefer that too. Get in, please," Robert said. He was still upset with her. That sort of thing could cost his job.

Prince Edward and Nathaniel had already made it to Central Park.

"I wonder, I we would cover more ground separately, Sire," Nathaniel suggested. "You, by yourself. Me with...it.'

"An inspired plan, Nathaniel. Where do you suppose I should look?" Edward asked. Just then, Pip had spotted Giselle walking through the park with another man. Pip tried to alert Edward, but Nathaniel made sure Edward didn't hear Pip. Nathaniel saw a girl resembling Giselle getting into a carriage.

"Look, Sire, over there! Run to her! Not a moment to lose!" Nathaniel exclaimed.

"Ah! Giselle!" Edward said running after the carriage, when Nathaniel knew the truth.


End file.
